


Ma Chérie

by OnyxFang99



Series: They can call it fate (or maybe destiny) [2]
Category: American Satan (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Slow Burn, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxFang99/pseuds/OnyxFang99
Summary: It would never happen, of course, at least that’s what she tells herself as she tucks herself into bed.-Johnny, Lily, and Gretchen all pine over each other. Vic almost loses it.Or how Johnny and Gretchen invited Lily into their relationship.





	Ma Chérie

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this fandom needs more content. And so does this ship.

It starts on a quiet night before they blew up. The guys are staying at Lily’s, sleeping on any soft (or not soft in the case of Dylan lying on the ground) surface in her small apartment. 

 

Johnny is curled up in a small armchair, texting Gretchen while the others slumber around him. He looks up at the sound of footsteps. 

 

“That your girlfriend?” Lily is peering over his shoulder at the message from Gretchen. “Missing u baby” is what it says.

 

“Yeah, she’s stuck in Columbus until she can get to college,” Johnny murmurs.

 

“Shame, she looks cute,” Lily comments on the singer's phone wallpaper.

 

Johnny raises an eyebrow and turns to face her. “Are you coming on to her?”

 

“No, of course not,” she holds her hands up in surrender, “I just think she’s cute.”

 

He rolls his eyes, “you should go to sleep.”

 

“Hypocrite,” Lily quips but relents, making the trek back to bed.

 

Johnny stares at her retreating form contemplating what she said. It’s not until he lays down that he realises that he wouldn’t mind it.

 

* * *

They’re in Columbus, Ohio and Lily’s just got them kicked off the tour but who fucking cares. All she cares about is finally getting the chance to meet Gretchen. 

 

The crowd is chanting the band’s lyrics as a car pulls up containing Johnny, his mom, and… Gretchen. Lily’s eyes roam over the young woman. She grins and makes her way over to the three.

 

“This might not be the best impression of the band…” Ricky’s reassurances to Kat are ignored in favour of greeting the other two.

 

“Sup Johnny. Is this your girlfriend?” Lily grins at the pair.

 

“Yeah,” Johnny gestures to her, blushing -  _ aww he’s so cute when he blushes -  _ “this is Gretchen,” he turns to Gretchen, “this is our bassist, Lily.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Gretchen looks unsure and intimidated as she holds her hand out for a handshake.

 

“You too,” she takes the girls hand, contemplating for a moment before holding the back of it up to her face and pressing her lips against it, “you’re a lot cuter in person,” she grins as Gretchen is left flushed and speechless.

 

The moment ends all too quickly when Johnny - and by extension, Gretchen - are pulled away by the crowd.

 

And when Vic calls out to Gretchen to join them, Lily is slightly disappointed when she says no.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Vic, can I talk to you?” Lily corners the guitarist backstage.

 

“Uh, yeah why?”

 

“Other than Johnny, of course, you know the most about that Gretchen girl, right?” She inquires.

 

“Yes?” Vic is still rather confused, hands fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

 

“Well I really like- I would really like to get to know her,” she rewords her sentence but can’t hide her reddening cheeks.

 

“Why don’t you just ask Johnny?” 

 

“Umm…” Lily starts.

 

“Wait, do you  _ like _ her?” Vic’s eyes narrow, “you know she’s with Johnny, right?”

 

“Well I like him too,” the bassist doesn’t even try to deny it, her blush getting worse, “I’m not really good with real romantic relationships, okay?”

 

“You could just tell Johnny.”

 

Lily looks at him like he just grew a second head, “you... you want me to tell Johnny that I have a crush on both him and his girlfriend?”

 

“I mean you gotta say it at some point”

 

“Please just tell me about her,” she pleads.

 

He merely grins, “Nah, this is much more fun.”

 

Lily groans into her palm before pulling an inappropriate gesture, quickly playing dumb when Hawk approaches them.

 

* * *

“Hey Lily,” Johnny settles beside her, phone in hand.

 

“Hey Johnny,” Lily side-eyes him, anxiety bubbling in her throat.

 

“Gretchen said she wants to talk to you,” he holds out his phone which displays a sleepy  and adorable Gretchen lying in bed.

 

“Me?” Lily questions, eying him curiously, before addressing the ‘issue’ at hand, “hi Gretchen.”

 

_ Oh Lucifer, that was too enthusiastic. I sound like a creep. _

 

“Hi Lily, it’s really cool to see you,” the brunette has a weird look in her eye, “Johnny, could I talk to Lily alone for a bit.”

 

_ What? _

 

“Sure?” Johnny says hesitantly, eyes uncertain as he stands to leave and talk to Vic.

 

Gretchen’s eyes turn serious. Lily gulps.

 

“I saw the way you look a Johnny,” all the sweetness had drained out of her face, leaving only a mix of insecurity and a twinge of jealousy. This look doesn’t suit her.

 

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“You like him, don’t you?” 

 

At the lack of an answer and the streak of panic flooding her eyes, Gretchen deflates.

 

“You do, huh,” hurt fills her voice, drowning out any anger.

 

“I’m so sorry…” Lily says in a small voice, barely more than a murmur.

 

“Lily, I’m not mad,” comes the reply as the brunette’s gaze softens.

 

“I’m not gonna take him away from you,” she speaks with renewed confidence, “I’m not that much of a bitch.”

 

“I know,” there is a pause, a ponderous look crosses her face. Her lips are slightly pursed and her eyes a contemplative.

 

“Gretchen…”

 

“I’m sorry,” she sighs after a moment, “I just really love Johnny, and I couldn’t bear it if we split apart.”

 

“I get it,” Lily is calm on the outside but her insides are sinking. Gretchen would never love her and neither would Johnny.

 

_ Fucking damn it. _

 

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Johnny is eavesdropping from the other side of the door. Vic shooting him judging looks from behind his book as he presses a glass against the door.

 

He groans. Of course. They don’t like each other. Things could never be that easy. It would’ve made things much less complicated. He would no longer feel conflicted over his budding feelings for Lily. No longer feel guilty for liking his bandmate the same way as his girlfriend. But nothing could never be simple for him.

 

“What are you doing Johnny?” Vic doesn’t even try to hide his annoyance, eyebrow raised in question.

 

“Nothing,” Johnny hastily puts down the cup.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Vic sounds concerned, standing and placing the novel down.

 

“Nothing, nothing,” he hisses back, not wanting to alert Lily of his position.

 

“Really,” the other male steps forward and slightly raises his voice, “Johnathan fucking Faust, don’t think for a second that you can hide  _ anything  _ from me. So you better what the fuck is wrong before I call your mother!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Johnny tries to calm him down, “just... not here. And quieten down.”

 

* * *

“So?” Vic stares at him expectantly, impatiently tapping his foot, “spit it out.”

 

“I’m probably an asshole for this but…”

 

“But what?” The guitarist glares.

 

“I like Lily,” the singer leans back on the bench, Vic standing over him.

 

“Like,  _ like  _ like her?” Vic’s eyes turn incredulous.

 

Johnny sighs, “yeah…”

 

“But you love Gretchen?” 

 

“I actually… love both of them, Vic,” Johnny runs his hands through his hair.

 

“Oh fuck,” Vic whispers before slumping down beside his best friend.

 

“Oh fuck indeed,” he mumbles before groaning into his hands.

 

_ Why is my life so fucking complicated? _

 

* * *

_ I thought I’d feel better. I just feel worse. _

 

Something inside her urges her to just let Lily and Johnny be together. Johnny wouldn’t have to deal with a long-distance relationship and would have someone by his side.  _ God, I wish that could be me. _

 

The rest of her pushes that down. She and Johnny have been together for over five years. Why would she give him up if things are going so well?  _ Are they? _

 

A thought strikes her. No…

 

She entertains it. The thought of all three of them. All three of them together. She tries to dismiss it. She barely knows Lily. The idea of the two of them together just feels... weird to think about.  _ Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it. Oh god, I’m just thinking about it more aren’t I? _

 

She inspects her nails, letting her mind wander. Her head goes straight back to that thought as she imagines the three of them. Her, Johnny, and… Lily. Cuddled on a sofa watching a stupid romcom, dining together at a fancy restaurant, picnics, bedtime snuggles, kissing…  _ Shut up. _

 

But when she allows herself to ponder it, she finds it strangely appealing.  _ What? _

 

It would never happen, of course, at least that’s what she tells herself as she tucks herself into bed.

 

Of course not.


End file.
